


Cheater - Phan

by faeriekpmw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breakups, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, sorry about the ending it's really bad i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriekpmw/pseuds/faeriekpmw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan tries to comfort Phil after he has been cheated on by his (now ex) boyfriend.</p><p>[[UPDATED - ENDING IS FIXED BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON THE ENDING DIDN'T GO ON WHEN I PASTED IT IN SO YEAH HAVE FLUFF]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater - Phan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad, especially the ending. It was going to be based on I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy but that kinda failed.

Alex had cheated on him. Well, he wasn't one-hundred percent sure, because Dan had told him. But Phil trusted his best friend of six years, even over his boyfriend of two years. Dan had come to him with tears in his eyes. Phil had quickly sat him down and asked him what was wrong. And there was nothing wrong with him; nothing wrong with his life, but he was crying. He was crying because he saw his best friend's boyfriend cheating on him. He was crying because he cared more about his friend than himself. He was crying because he was about to tell Phil, who might not believe him. He was crying because he could have risked his friendship all over this stupid boy who Phil loved.

Dan was relieved when Phil believed him. Even after seeing it with his own eyes (he never trusted Alex, and was always keeping an eye on him), he had a feeling that 'maybe I'm wrong' and 'maybe I've ruined their relationship for nothing.'

Phil was surprised when Dan told him. He was angry, he was hurt. But he wasn't annoyed at Dan. He didn't think Dan was trying to split them up; he didn't think Dan would lie about something like that; he trusted him.

Alex lied about it when he next spoke to Phil. 'No, Dan's a horrible liar' and 'he just wants to get in your pants' were things he was told. But Phil still believed Dan over his ex-boyfriend. 

And he found out that Dan was definitely telling the truth two weeks later. Yes, it had been a long time and he hadn't spoken to Alex in that time. Alex seemed to assume that they were still together. But when he walked into Alex's apartment to collect a few things he had left there a while back (he still had the key, he used to visit there a lot), Alex was laying on the couch with a girl. And based on the way he was touching her; grabbing her; making out with her, it definitely was not a platonic relationship.

He tried to hold back tears whilst he was in the apartment, and he was successful. He started crying as soon as he left the apartment, throwing the key at them before he closed the door. The rain covered the tears in the dark, but Phil knew that Dan would see them when he returned home.

Dan was at the door as soon as he unlocked it. The younger boy had waited in for him, knowing that he would go to Alex's, worrying that they would have had some sort of argument. He wasn't expecting Phil to have actually physically seen the stupid boy cheating on him. So Dan was surprised when Phil came in, tear streaks covering his face. And honestly, he almost cried when he saw Phil's state. And that wasn't normal.

Dan instantly leaned in to hug the older boy, breathing in his distinct scent. Phil gratefully hugged back, nestling his head into Dan's neck.

“Phil, what happened?” Dan worriedly asked.

“He – he was there. With th – that girl. They were k – kissing. He didn't even say sorry, Dan!” Phil cried into his shoulder. 

Dan pulled away from the hug, staring at Phil. He tried to hold back tears, although he wasn't sure why he was so emotional about this. 

“I'm sorry, Phil. I'm so sorry.” 

“No, Dan, it's f – fine. He was a dick anyway.” Phil let out a laugh. His laugh was hollow; meaningless; fake. 

“Go and sit down. I'll make you some tea or something.” Phil nodded gratefully, before walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa, hugging a cushion.

Dan turned the kettle on, hoping Phil wouldn't notice the tears threatening to escape at any moment. But Phil had already noticed. He noticed a lot of things about the younger boy. The way he always tries to hide his feelings. How he lets out small whimpers every once in a while instead of crying. How he tried to look after Phil before making sure he, himself, was fine.

–

The tea was bitter. 

“Dan, this tea tastes like crap.” Phil said, sniffing at the end of his sentence. He'd stopped crying, now. But he hadn't really stopped thinking about it.

“What's wrong with it? I definitely put sugar in it,” Dan picked up the mug next to him to test his tea. He coughed as soon as the tea hit his tongue, “never mind. I put it all in mine.”

Phil laughed, and it seemed so much more real than the one before. He pushed his fringe from his eyes after it slipped down as he laughed.

Dan swore that was the moment he realised how much he loved Phil.

–

Phil couldn't sleep that night. Well, it was more like morning, he reckoned – the two watched anime until around half past four in the morning. 

Dan could hear Phil crying next door. He wanted to go in; he wanted to look after Phil. But he felt he was being too obsessive over the older boy. He didn't know where this feeling came from, but he sure as hell didn't want it to go away.

It was Phil who decided he wanted to stay with Dan. He got out of bed, wiping his tears on his pillow before quietly walking over to Dan's door. He knocked fairly loudly, stupidly not expecting Dan to be awake.

“Yeah?” Dan mumbled, stifling a yawn.

Phil tiptoed into the room. He wasn't sure why he was being quiet – it just felt wrong for him to be making sounds at this time. 

“C – can I stay with you tonight? I – I can't sleep.”

Dan felt his cheeks heat up, and thanked whoever was up there that it was night. He moved up to the edge of his bed. The bed was easily large enough for both Dan and Phil to sleep there easily, but Dan felt as if he would be invading Phil's space if he was too close.

“Sure.” he said. Phil smiled down at the younger boy. He moved to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers, facing away from Dan and curling up into a ball. 

Dan blushed even more when he noticed how close Phil was to him. It wasn't uncomfortable, and he wished they could be closer. But the two were just friends – and anyhow, Phil needed his help right now. What he did not need was Dan fawning over him.

Dan fell asleep listening to Phil's slow breaths.

–

It had been a week. One whole week of Phil crying every once in a while, and of Dan comforting him. One whole week of the two curled up on the sofa watching anime (currently Tokyo Ghoul) and eating whatever unhealthy food they had in the house. One whole week of Dan falling even more in love with Phil.

Phil honestly felt much better now. He would sit there, thinking about how stupid he was to not have noticed Alex cheating, but he wasn't crying about it any more. 

–

It had been two weeks when Phil realised how much Dan meant to him. He would probably be curled up in a ball eating ice-cream if Dan hadn't stayed with him whenever he was sad.

Now, instead of crying, Phil had been putting all of his time into thinking of ideas for new gaming videos. The viewers wouldn't mind too much if they didn't post as many videos on their main channels – it was their gaming channel where they posted the most often, and the viewers would be worried if they didn't post any videos for a while.

Dan was slightly surprised that Phil wanted to film a video so soon after Alex cheated on him. But his face lit up as soon as he told Dan what video he wanted them to film, and Dan couldn't say no. 

So two days later, Dan came back from a nearby Game store with Just Dance 6 and an XBox Kinect. 

And the day after that (Dan was apparently incapable of connecting the new box to their XBox), they started recording the new video.

–

“Hello, internet,” said Dan towards the camera, “do you remember when we hit one million subscribers and recorded a Just Dance video? Because that happened.”

Phil smiled, nodding in reply to Dan's question.

“Well, today, we decided to film a second video to that series – but this time, we actually got a Kinect so we can play it properly!” Dan finished.

“Also, we got the latest one so it has a load of One Direction songs!” Phil added excitedly.

“Phil, it only has like one song by them.” 

“Oh.”

Dan let Phil choose the first song, and the way his eyes lit up made Dan happy. Of course, Phil chose Let it Go, one of the most annoying songs of the past few years.

Dan chose the second song, and he chose Best Song Ever. He knew many of the viewers would appreciate it.

Dan beat Phil in both songs by a few points. 

“Ha! I'm still better at dancing than you!” Dan shouted, pointing at Phil.

“This is a stupid game.” Phil squealed in mock anger, pushing Dan onto the sofa. They both ended up in an extremely awkward position, with Dan's legs open and Phil leaning on top of him in between his legs.

Instead of laughing it off; instead of pushing Phil off and finishing the video; instead of any other options which he should probably have done, Dan just stared into Phil's azure eyes. He'd always thought Phil had pretty eyes – much prettier than the muddy brown of his own, anyway.

Phil's eyes stayed locked with Dan's for what felt like an eternity. The older boy analysed Dan's eyes, looking at the contrast between the pale brown near his iris and the darker streaks running through. He broke the gaze to look down at his lips. 

Phil slowly leaned down to kiss the younger one. He wasn't sure why he did it. He thought Dan would be angry at him. He thought Dan would be annoyed. He definitely didn't think Dan would grab Phil's hair and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. 

Dan grabbed Phil's hair, tugging at it, eliciting a soft moan from the older boy. And fuck, Dan loved it. He kept running his hands through Phil's hair, hoping to hear that moan again.

Phil pulled away once he realised what he was doing, standing up and looking around, slightly dazed.

“Phil? Are you okay? Fuck, I'm sorry. Did I take it too far?” Dan whispered. 

Phil felt as if he was using Dan as a way to get over the breakup. But at the same time, he loved Dan. He wanted to kiss him, to cuddle with him forever. 

“Phil, say something. I didn't mean-”

“Dan.” Phil said, interrupting him.

Dan looked up at the older boy, trembling slightly. Although he wasn't the one who started the kiss, he had a bad feeling that he had messed everything up, that he had scared Phil away. 

“You did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you. I – I feel like I'm just using you.”

“Are you using me?” Dan questioned.

“No.” he breathed.

“Good. So what's the problem?” Dan stood up, slinging his arms around Phil's neck and leaning in again.

“I – I can't. You're just doing this because you feel bad for me.”

“No. No, that's not what I'm doing at all. You're amazing and beautiful and, fuck, Phil, can't we just do that again?”

Phil smirked at how flustered the other boy was getting. But he didn't complain.

“We should probably rerecord the ending, you know...” he mumbled, leaning in to kiss Dan once more.


End file.
